Matchmaker Xellos 2 At It Again
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: #2 Xellos is once again bored, and remember Mazoku are not responsible for their actions if they are bored. Enter Gourry who is doing disturbing things and Sylphiel, wonder what Xelloss has planned. 2SHOT! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Moon Says:_ Well this is the sequel to MMX! Only two chapters and it has NOT been edited. Sorry don't feel like doing it. I am so sorry guys! I just want to get these stories out of my hair. After this I will be doing (after the other MMX ones) WDSRL, chapter 15 is already written and waiting for me to type it up. I have started on chapter 16-The Ritual. Don't know how logn it will take, but if i have time today it will get done today. Well, enjoy the chapter!

**Matchmaker Xellos At It Again!**

**Chapter 1**

I am a trickster; I pride myself on how well I know humans, and how well I can manipulate them. Though there is one human that is hard for me to do that.

Lina Inverse, one of a kind. And I think that is a good thing. I smiled; I did get one over her. I will give her credit though; she and the chimera made me lost my prided self-control.

Because I lost control I pushed them together, which inevitability got them together. I don't really have a hard core excuse or reason for what I did then.

My master, Zelas-sama had left alone since the Darkstar thing. So why wouldn't I be bored? It wasn't my fault that the first two I spied on—yes I said spied Mazoku do that all the time.

Anyway, I was bored, and when a Mazoku is bored he is not responsible for his actions. So I saw them heard their mutterings and got a great ideas.

I would be a Matchmaker! So that is what I did. I kidnapped Gourry, and gave him to Mazoku's under me…I have no idea what I can call them it pissing me off. To think Mazoku made a union…underlings or servants I don't know, so I won't call them anything.

Anyway, I am bored yet again…which isn't my fault and what I end up doing I can't be held responsible. So my question now is what should I do? Should I do my Matchmaking thing again or find something else to do?

I spent a day thinking about it, teleporting here and there and I came upon an unusual site. Though to be quiet honest I tend to say anything involving him is weird and even I want to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything. And I am a Mazoku…

I am pained to repeat this but I saw Gourry talking to everything and anything he could see. He was asking if they had seen Lina.

I think if I was human I would feel bad because I as the one that separated from the fiery red head he was supposed to be guarding. But I am a Mazoku so…

Even someone as smart as me can't understand why he followed Lina around to begin with. Or why Lina let him stay with her—never mind. Lina wanted the Sword of Light, it explains all.

Wait…didn't I already have this mental debate in my head?

I shook my head to clear it and tilted it to the right a little. Well I knew there were so many things that could keep me from being bored. Torture, teasing, the list was endless.

But…if I played Matchmaker again then….who do I match make him with?

Amelia: the stupid, justice driven, lacking the knowledge of reality was out of the question. Even I wasn't going to be that cruel to the dumb blonde swordsman.

Wait, didn't Lina say something when Gaav attacked Amelia—the girl who knew nothing of the world—and she was bleeding so bad she was dying?

Sylphiel, I am guessing white magic priestess. Wait…wasn't she in Sarragg when Lord Hellmaster was killed? Yes, if I am correct she was in love with the dumb swordsman.

Okay, now I have the two people, but getting them together was going to be the challenge. Gourry was and is too stupid to get the concept of love, so if he loves someone he is such a baka he can't figure it out.

The kidnapping thing won't work twice, plus it gets too old. It was funny the first time around, but doing it again? I think not, that is so not my style.

So the question is what do I do?

Let's go over what I know about them:

Gourry: stupid, dumbass, idiot, blonde, great swordsman, doesn't understand complex things or emotions, mostly love though.

Sylphiel: loves Gourry, must be stupid, mental has to have mental problems for loving Gourry, is also a Priestess.

After looking over the list it came to me. I knew what I was going to do! It was so simple, so easy, why didn't I think of it before?

With Lina I had to stage a kidnapping. Then I got pissed and pushed one onto the other. I don't remember exactly who was on whom first after they kissed. Which makes me think that I scared Gourry so deep inside of his mind he started to go mental and ask everything he saw if they knew Lina Inverse. Of course he could have blocked the memory…I would have.

Now back to my Matchmaking game, with Gourry I am going to have to use force. Sylphiel will love me for this. I may either have to stay away from her or kill her after this.

**End of Matchmaker Xellos at it Again: Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Moon Says:_ Well this is chapter 2! Hope you like! This is the end of this story, only 2 chapters, look for it's sequel MMX…AGAIN? Oh and it's not editied.

**Matchmaker Xellos At It Again!**

**Chapter 2**

I rush to Saillune to find what I needed. After I find one I have to kidnap both of them (Gourry and the girl.) Set everything up, and watch from the shadows and laugh my ass off at everything. Then watch other people in their group's reaction when they find out what I did.

Their emotions toward me will keep me fed forever, especially Lina and Zel.

~A few days later~

I grinned, I had everything set up, and everything planned. I looked around and my grin faded. I was missing one…well two things.

I sighed. I was so excited (if Mazoku can feel that emotion) that I missed two important things. One: They had to be here (the idiot and the double idiot who loved him) and two: they weren't here.

I know I had originally planned to kidnap them, but where was the fin in that? I sighed again, and here I thought his was going to be very easy. Of course it was till I overlooked those two little factors.

I clapped my hands together, I had another ideas. See this is where I am the Trickster Priest. I am also glad I am a good liar and on top of that a good manipulator. If I wasn't, well this whole deal would go to hell in a hand basket.

I teleported to where the girl twit was. I scared her by popping up out of nowhere. Sigh, this is where I love my job.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry. I don't' believe I saw you there. Sorry, I screamed like that! I am so embarrassed." Sylphiel murmured, taking in a few calming breathes.

I smiled, "It's quite alright Ms…?"

Sylphiel smiled too, "My name is Sylphiel, yours good sir?"

"Xelloss," My eyes just lit up when I saw her reaction.

Sylphiel's eyes grew wide and little scared. "Xelloss-san, I remember you. You are a Mazoku right? The one that explained what happened to Lina-sand when she preformed the Giga Slave to kill the Hellmaster."

I gave me best cheerful, un-alarming smile. "Yes, that would be me. I just came to inform you that Gourry has decided to do something special with you!"

I watched her eyes light up, I could feel those disgusting positive emotions come from her. I grinned like the Cheshire cat even more. I knew I was just about to do what I came here to do.

I went on, and told her where I had set up everything. The place where my main scheme scam—whatever you want to call it—would take place, anyway it was where I would prove once again that I was a trickster.

Her eyes, the emotions coming from her told me how happy she was. I almost puked again. Anyway after I sent her off I went to find Gourry. The fool wasn't where I left him or last saw him. Shh—don't tell anyone that after he witnessed the…kiss or push down/kiss he freaked. I took him away and that was when he started talking to everything. Like I said in the beginning, right?

Anyway, I love that word, anyway. It wasn't hard to find him. I just had to follow the voice yelling for Lina. Poor man so obsessed with that woman. Poor Sylphiel, yes now I felt sorry for her. She had to deal with him, hell she was in love with him!

If I didn't know better I would assume this bulky swordsman was in love with this Lina he was yelling for. To me it was funny that he was yelling for her. She had left his ass just to be with Zel. That was funny; it would be even funnier if Gourry did love her. And with what I was fixing to do, it was downright hilarious. Not for them of course, but for me.

I teleported down and for once it didn't startle him. He just smiled and said, "I was fixing to start callin' for you Xelloss."

I raised an eyebrow, oh God help me did this mean he loved me now? "What for Gourry?"

He looked at me like it was obvious and I was the idiot this time. That right there coming from him was an insult. "To help me look for Lina of course, I think she may have got kidnapped again. Like before when Zel kidnapped her."

Ok, it wasn't an insult, and I was horrified that he might actually love me. He still was a dumbass. Well I will let you decide how dumb he is.

"Why would I do that?" I ask genuinely curious.

He blinked giving me that look again, "Because you love Lina."

My mask actually slipped as I fell to the ground. I was so shocked, no I was beyond shocked. This dumb asshole got that vibe form me? This guy is beyond stupid.

"Um…Gourry in case you haven't noticed I am A Mazoku and that feeling would kill me. Anyway I just cam to tell you that your dear Sylphiel is in trouble!" I finished dramatically.

That got his attention and after a very carefully loaded and worded sentence he left.

I sighed in content; this is one of those moments where I love my life. I would love myself (not really) even more after this was over.

I teleported again to where I sent them both. It seemed Sylphiel had already got there and knew what was going on. The Priest told her the plan.

Gourry was going to run in all ready to fight and then she would say: "I do", then tell him too. Then she would kiss him and they would be married.

This was the perfect scam, even if I say so myself, and I do. Well for once everything went as planned. No mishaps or anything. They got married and Sylphiel was ecstatic. Gourry was totally confused.

Finally, she let him explain why he was confused and she was so sad. Me, I was laughing my ass off again. But finally I took pity on Gourry—after his bride was shaking him really badly.

"Um…you realize that you will be killing you husband soon. How you ask? Head trauma…maybe this will make him smarter."

They both stared at me realizing that I set this up.

"I am telling Lina Xelloss!" Gourry almost yelled at me.

I laughed, "If you want to die Gourry go ahead and find her. You won't even get a chance to explain and tell her what I did before she kills you."

I chuckled inside, I loved to threaten people. It's always so invigorating. I hope you all realize who are reading my Matchmaker book that I am talking metaphorically when I put love and me in the same sentence.

The look on his face, how pale he got that right there was priceless. I actually laughed; it was one that was out loud. Which got me a few weird looks too…wonder what they were thinking.

Well, I wonder what I will do now that I am bored…once again. I sigh, and then I froze. My Master was calling me. Wonder what she wants.

**End of ****Matchmaker Xellos at it Again****: Chapter 2**


End file.
